De simples rapports en retards
by Big-crazy-mofo
Summary: Ou ce qui se passe quand Levi doit réclamer des rapports en retards à Hanji sur ordre d'Erwin. Je sais pas très bien comment résumer, venez lire !
_Ohayo mina ! Je suis de retour, pour un Levihan ! Je précise que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom et sur ce couple qui est juste trop chou !_

 _Soyez pas trop sévères avec la pauvre petite lycéenne que je suis. C'est juste un petit Os que j'ai retrouvé dans mon classeur de svt (qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?)_

* * *

Levi Ackerman se dirigeait presque à reculons en direction du bureau d'Hanji Zoe, alias Quatre-Yeux la folle. Ce n'était pas de bon cœur qu'il y allait mais par ordre de son supérieur Erwin Smith, ce dernier n'ayant pas le temps d'aller voir la scientifique pour chercher ses rapports. L'homme le plus fort, et le plus petit, de l'Humanité ne s'était rendu que trois fois dans l'Antre de la Bête et s'était promis de ne plus retourner dans ce nid à bactéries, à poussières et où rien n'était rangé, l'Enfer pour notre caporal. Une fois arrivé, il grimaça à cause de l'odeur de poussière qui se faisait sentir malgré la porte fermée. il recula légèrement, prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et se recoiffa. Quand il se rendit compte de son geste il se donna une grande claque mentale. Que lui prenait-il ? Ça il ne le savait que trop bien. La vérité était que le plus grand maniaque de l'armée était tombé amoureux la passionnée des titans. En effet depuis quelques temps il se surprenait à la regarder plus longtemps que nécessaire, à imaginer la douceur de sa peau et d'autres choses terriblement niaises ou peu catholiques. Son seul souhait était que personne ne l'ait remarqué, car pour rien au monde il ne voudrait passer pour une mièvre devant ses hommes.

Poussant la porte sans frapper, il pénétra la pièce qui croulait sous les feuilles volantes et autres appareils scientifiques qui lui étaient inconnus. il peina à avancer, appelant la femme avec son habituel agacement dans la voix. Soudain, à sa droite, un petit bruit se fit entendre et une masse se jeta sur lui.

 **-MON PETIT LEVI !**

Le "petit Levi" la repoussa immédiatement, l'empêchant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il en avait envie de se câlin mais d'un autre côté...

 **-Tu pues ! Mais c'est infâme ! Depuis quand tu t'es pas lavée ?**

 **-Euh...Longtemps ? Mais tu sais mon Lev...**

 **-Raaaaaaaah !**

Attrapant le col de la scientifique, il la tira en direction de ses propres -dans tous les sens du termes- appartements, ignorant où se trouvait ceux de la boule de crasse derrière lui qui ne cessait de geindre des imbécillités sans nom. Il la jeta presque dans sa salle de bain, lui hurlant de se laver. Une fois calmé de sa "transe de maniaquerie" il se rappela que sans prévenir il avait enlevé la femme de son travail pour l'amener dans ses appartements où elle était maintenant nue dans sa salle de bains. Aussitôt son imagination prit le dessus en lui envoyant des images terriblement gênantes de lui et la dite folle. mais il remarque bien vite que l'eau ne coulait pas avec son bruit caractéristique. Il ouvrit la porte qui dévoila une scientifique tout sourire et toujours aussi sale et habillée qu'à son arrivée dans la pièce.

 **-Dis donc Quatre-Yeux, t'attends quoi pour te laver ? Bouge toi le cul, on a pas toute la journée !**

 **-Mais Levi...**

 **-Lave-toi !**

Hanji soupira, comprenant qu'il était inutile de protester, puis fit couler l'eau et commença à se dévêtir. Défaisant sa chemise, elle se tourna vers Levi et lui dit avec un sourire moqeur :

- **Tu comptes me suivre jusque dans mon bain ?**

 **-Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu sois propre, oui.**

Cette phrase eut l'immense mérite de faire taire la folle. du côté de l'homme, il regretta cette phrase dès l'instant où elle s'était échappée de sa bouche. il tourna aussitôt la tête pour cacher à la femme qu'il aimait les rougeurs ayant envahies ses joues. Quand enfin le bruit d'un corps entrant dans l'eau couvert de mousse se fit entendre il se retourna et redécouvrit avec stupeur Hanji. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, ses grands yeux n'étaient plus cachés pas ses lunettes et la naissance de ses seins était visible. Levi crut perdre tout contrôle à cette vue mais se reprit à temps pour empêcher son visage d'exprimer autre chose que l'ennui. Il retira sa veste, retroussa ses manches et commença à laver le bras droit de la femme qui poussaient des cris hystériques à la vue de l'encre coulant sur la peau.

 **-Mais arrête Levi ! Tu es en train d'effacer mes notes ! C'est super important ça concerne...**

 **-M'en fous. T'avais qu'à utiliser du papier comme tout le monde.**

Après les bras, il s'attaqua à la masse de cheveux qui, une fois lavée, s'avéra douce; Il lui lava les épaules puis lui jeta l'éponge à la figure.

 **-Maintenant tu te démerdes, scientifique de mes deux.**

 **-Oh mon petit Levi est tout gêné, c'est tr-**

 **-Ta gueule ! Et tu sors pas avant d'être propre !**

Sur ces mots il se précipita hors de la pièce, les pommettes colorées d'un beau rouge pivoine. En sortant il avait pris les vêtements de la folle, il les jeta dans une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau et les lava. Une fois sa tâche finie, il les mit à sécher et fit le ménage dans tout son appartement pour se détendre. Puis il se mit en quête d'habits qui pourraient allés à Hanji, sachant qu'il était exclus qu'il se rende là où la scientifique résidait. Déjà parce qu'il ignorait l'emplacement de cet endroit et ensuite car il doutait franchement que cette crasse vivante possède des habits de rechange. Il finit par trouver une chemise bien trop grande pour lui et un boxer noir. Il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

 **-Quatre-Yeux ! J'ai des fringues pour toi !**

 **-Merci mon Levi mais tu n'as pas peur que ce soit trop petit pour moi ?**

 **-Ferme la et habille toi !**

Après quelques minutes d'attentes la femme, nouvellement propre, sortit. Levi dû une nouvelle fois faire appelle à tout son self-control pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. La chemise était à peine suffisamment longue pour lui cacher le haut des cuisses révélant le sous-vêtement masculin qu'elle portait et ses cheveux étaient lâchés et encore humides.

 **-Levi... tu m'as fait perdre du temps dans mes recherches !**

 **-M'en fous.**

 **-Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?**

 **-Erwin voulait tes rapports sur tes recherches du mois.**

 **-Oh...où est-ce que j'ai bien pu les mettre ?**

 **-Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es vraiment pas foutue de t'organiser ?**

 **-T'es méchant Levi !**

 **-Et toi t'es conne ! Mais comment j'ai pu tom...**

 **-Tom...?**

 **-Oublie.**

 **-Non ! J'adore les énigmes ! Tom quoi ?**

 **-...**

 **-Tomate ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Tombe ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Tombonne ?**

 **-C'est même pas un vrai mot !**

 **-On sait jamais, sur un malentendu ça peut marcher !**

 **-Imbécile.**

 **-Tombola ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Tombeau !**

 **-Non.**

 **-Thon rouge ?**

 **-T'es complètement débile ou quoi ?!**

La femme s'approcha de lui et avec de légères rougeurs sur les joues souffla doucement :

 **-Tom...ber amoureux ?**

 **-Oui.**

L'Homme le plus fort de l'Humanité se tourna doucement vers la Femme la plus folle de l'Humanité et, toujours aussi lentement, avança sa bouche de celle face à lui. N'y tenant plus il posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles qui lui faisaient tant envie. Une explosion. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Une explosion dans son ventre et un peu plus bas...Terrain glissant ! Il s'écarta à regrets.

 **-Tu comprends maintenant la merdeuse ?**

 **-YAH ! Oui ! Encore !** **Encore !** **Encore Levi~ !**

Ses joues étaient rouges de plaisir et ses yeux brillaient du même éclat que lorsqu'elle voyait un de ses foutus titans. Son rire nerveux et son sourire de folle étaient également de la partie. Enfin Levi retrouvait sa Hanji, la crasse en moins.

 **-Putain de folle aux titans.**

Et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Aussitôt Hanji en gémit de satisfaction et s'accrocha à la nuque du brun. Ce dernier lui demanda l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche, qu'elle lui accorda immédiatement. Dès que le baiser s'intensifia, Levi attrapa la taille de sa désormais amante pour la rapprocher le plus possible de lui, déclenchant un rire hystérique de la part de la scientifique qui se mêla au baiser. Très vite des caresses s'ajoutèrent à l'échange buccal, enflammant leurs sens. Soudain Levi arrêta ce moment sensuel et tendre sous les gémissements de frustrations de la folle.

 **-Désolé merdeuse, mais j'ai réussi à te rendre propre et je compte bien en profiter un peu.**

 **-Mais c'est pas juste Levi !**

Malgré tout la femme consentit à revêtir son uniforme avec une moue boudeuse. Arrachant un dernier baiser au soldat, elle partit avec la promesse d'apporter ses rapports à Erwin, si elle les retrouvaient...

Toute guillerette, ce qui se traduisait chez elle par la tête qu'elle affichait au près de ses chers titans, elle sautilla jusqu'au bureau du Major-chef.

 **-Erwin ! Voilà tes rapports !**

 **-Tu en as mis du temps, ça fait une heure et demi que Levi est parti te chercher.**

 **-Mais ils sont là ! Je pourrai avoir un nouveau titan ?**

 **-On verra...Hanji ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le cou ?**

 **-Hein ? De quoi ? C'est quoi ?**

 **-C'est un suçon ?! Comment tu l'as eu ? Avec qui ?**

Hanji eut un rapide souvenir de Levi penché dans son cou et préféra partir avec un grand rire que beaucoup qualifieraient de fou. Dans son bureau Erwin soupira avec un sourire. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait d'envoyer Levi pour ce travail au lieu d'un soldat lambda.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est la fin ! Entre temps je me suis rappelé de qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans mon cours de svt, c'est pendant une heure où j'étais très attentive et concentrée que je l'ai écrit. Tout s'explique !_

 _Bien j'espère que cela vous aura plut et n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review !_


End file.
